Stop The World
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SEQUEL?
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the sequel to my other story __Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised__. It take's place twelve years since the ending of the other story. I hope you like it._

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls.

* * *

_

_**Things To Know**_

_Brathan: __Callie Abigail Scott- 16, __Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, __Keegen Rose Scott- 5, __Christopher James Scott- 3, __Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2

* * *

_

**Stop The World**

By Denver

Chapter One

"Morning beautiful." Nathan said kissing Brooke's cheek.

"Nate I just got up. My hairs a mess, I smell like whatever Cameron was throwing at me yesterday."

"Momma!" a voice of a two year old yelled running into the room.

"Morning Kae." Brooke smiled kissing the forehead of the curly brunet as she lifted her on to the bed.

"Dada!" Kaelyn cheered climbing over Brooke and right into Nathan's arms. One thing about that girl was that she was a total daddy's girl from the day she was born.

"Save me!" Five-year-old Keegen said running into the room.

"You are dead meat Brat!" Camellia yelled following right behind Keegen.

"Keeg and Cami cut it out." Nathan yelled, "Cami how did you get so wet?"

"Your lovely daughter decided to wake me up by dumping a whole bottle of water on my head!" Camellia yelled stomping her foot dramatically.

"Keegan!" Brooke said staring at the little girl.

"I wanted to wake her up and she wouldn't get up."

"You don't dump water on me!"

"Sorry." Keegen shyly said.

"Mommy Daddy?"

"Come on in buddy. I'm sure there is room somewhere on this bed for you." Nathan said lifting the three year old onto the bed.

"Morning Buddy." Brooke said.

"Morning mommy." Chris answered.

"I think it's time for a bigger bed." Nathan laughed, as another kid climbing in pushed him to the edge of the bed. Four kids and two adults is way to many for a king size bed.

"I don't think there isn't any more bigger beds." Brooke laughed, "Ok. All of you get up it's time to get ready and dressed."

"Pretty dwess?" Kaelyn asked.

"Sure why not girly." Brooke smiled picking up the girl. "Nate help Chris to get dressed and Keegen your clothes are on your chair."

"Ok." Nathan said throwing Chris over his shoulder and grabbed Keegan in his other arm.

"Daddy put me down!" Laughed Chris as he kicked his legs and arms around.

"Me too!"

"Nah." Nathan laughed walking out of the room with Brooke by his side.

"I guess sleeping beauty is up." Brooke said noticing the loud screaming music coming from a door covered with bands no one had heard of.

"I guess she is." Nathan said.

"Cal?" Brooke asked knocking on the door.

"What?" the teen answered.

"Get dressed we are going out."

"Where would we go at nine in the morning?" An annoyed Callie asked.

"Visiting Keith then we're going to grandma's now get dressed." Brooke said walking out of the room.

"Pretty dwess?" Kaelyn asked again.

"Sure baby-girl. Purple or pink?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer.

"Pink!"

"Pink it is babe."

* * *

"Mommy where are we?" Chris asked when they pulled into the cemetery.

"We're going to visit someone special." Brooke answered passing back a sippy-cup to Kaelyn.

"Who?" Keegen asked.

"Your older brother Keith."

"Keegen Rose!" Nathan yelled when he looked through the rearview mirror.

"She took my doll!"

"Keeg that doesn't mean you hit her. She's two she doesn't know any better."

"I five." Keegen smirked.

"We know that Keeg. When we get to grandma's your going into time out." Brooke answered carrying Kaelyn out of the car.

"Cami shut up. I really could car less what you did or are going to do!" Callie yelled climbing out of the back of the minnie van pulling down her jean barely there minnie-skirt.

"Callie stop the yelling and Cam just be quiet for once." Nathan laughed grabbing Chris.

"Your not my dad so stop telling me what to do!" Callie yelled running the way the car came in from.

"Callie Abigail Scott get back here!" Brooke yelled, but Callie still continued to run.

"Brooke just let her go." Nathan said trying to calm down the frantic/angry mother.

"Nate she's sixteen. She can't be running around Tree Hill and she definitely can't be yelling at people." Brooke yelled.

"Calm down Brooke."

"Momma oks?" Kaelyn asked.

"Mommy's fine baby girl." Brooke smiled kissing the top of Kae's head as they headed over to where the grave with the letters SCOTT was.

* * *

"Grandma!" Keegen yelled running over to Karen.

"Hey Keeg." Karen smiled, "Where's you mom and dad?"

"They're being slow pokes." Keegen laughed which made her blue eyes shine.

"Hey little miss. You just ran right out of the van when we got here." Nathan laughed with a sleeping Chris in his arms, "Now get into time out for five minutes."

"But daddy."

"Keeg we told you before." Brooke said, "Now go."

"You stink." The five-year-old complained stomping towards the corner.

"Hey grandma." Camellia smiled.

"You are looking more and more like you dad everyday Cami." Karen smiled hugging the girl.

"Hey mom." Nate said kissing Karen on the cheek.

"So I know you two are missing one."

"Yeah, lets just said Callie kind of ran away when we got to the cemetery." Said Brooke as she picked up Kaelyn who was pulling at her leg.

"Do you know at least where she went?"

"I have an idea." Brooke smiled, "But I know she's fine."

"Grandma?" Chris asked lifting his head of off Nathan shoulder.

"Yea Chris?"

"You got any cookies?"

"Christopher ask nicely." Brooke said.

"Can I please have a cookie?"

"Sure Chris."

"I want one!" Keegen yelled running out of the corner and right past Brooke but not fast enough.

"Keegen Rose Scott get back in time out." Brooke yelled.

"But I want a cookie." Keegen said putting tears in her eyes.

"Keeg after time out. Now you can add two more minutes. So another five minutes till you can have one."

"Again you stick."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Callie? It's midnight. Your curfew is eleven." Brooke yelled in a whisper so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"I called Randi and she came and picked me up." Callie said walking right past Brooke and up the stairs. Randi was Jake and Peyton's second daughter. Her and Peyton are friends but not like in high school.

"Cal get back here."

"Leave me the hell alone. That's all I want. Can't you ever just do that?"

"No I can't."

"Cal?" Nathan asked knocking on the door that only minutes before was slammed shut.

"I said leave me alone. I don't want you to step a foot into my room."

"Your room? This is our house Cal. That means we are just letting you stay in this room."

"Just leave me alone!" The girl cried.

"Fine. We'll talk in the morning." Brooke said, "Night Cal."

"Night."

* * *

"Mommy I'm hungry." Chris and Keegen said at the same time.

"Ok. Go see if everyone else is awake and tell them to meet down stairs in ten minutes." Brooke said after kissing them good morning.

"Mommy!" cried Kaelyn.

"Kae what happened?"

"Chwis wakes me."

"Christopher James Scott!" Brooke yelled.

"Sorry." Chris said.

"Keeg is everyone up?" Nathan said sitting up in bed.

"Yep but Callie's gone."

"Babe what do you mean Callie's gone?"

"She not there?"

"Nate!" Brooke said walking out of the teens' room two seconds later, "She went to see him!"

* * *

_Ok, so please tell me what you think. I need to know. I don't really like what I wrote but it goes with my story line and what is going to happen next chapter._

_The next chapter should be up soon. I have most of it written up in my math notebook. So I just got to get around to typing it and it should be posted._

_Please review._

_-Denver_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. _

_Ok so I messed up a little: Haley is Randi's mom and Jake is her dad._

_I want to thanks some people: __othgirl2010, hoeoverbros, naley4ever323, TVCrazed, and moonman._

* * *

**Stop The World**

By Denver

**Chapter Two: The Faces Of Our Past**

"_Babe what do you mean Callie's gone?"_

"_She not there?" _

"_Nate!" Brooke said walking out of the teens' room two seconds later, "She went to see him!" _

"Ok, lets just get dressed really fast now." Nathan said as he carried and ran to the Kaelyn's and Chris's rooms.

"Nate we are going to find her?"

"Yeah Brooke we will. Get dressed and call Haley and Jake to see if Randi is with them or Callie."

"Cam, get dressed. You too Keeg."

"Where are we going?" Camellia asked when Nathan walked into the room she shares with Keegen.

"Just get dressed girls. You're going to grandmas."

"Oh man." Keegen pouted.

"Keeg get dressed now." Nathan yelled walking out of the room.

"Dada dwess?" Kaelyn asked.

"Sure Kaelyn. Chris go to your room ok?" Nathan asked, "I'll be in there in two minutes."

"Ok daddy." Chris said running out of Kaelyn's light and dark pink striped bedroom.

"Did one dada!" Kae said pointing to of course, a pink dress.

"Kaelyn it's cold out today. When don't you where pants and a shirt that's pink?"

"Daddy dwess!"

"Not today Kae. So please just let me put this on you."

"No!" Kaelyn said running out of the room naked.

"Kaelyn Nicole Scott get back here!" Nathan yelled running after her.

"Naked Girl go let daddy get you dressed please?" Brooke laughed grabbing Kaelyn in her arms.

"Momma dwess."

"It's too cold baby-doll. Let daddy put pants on you so you can go visit grandma."

"Fine." Pouted Kaelyn.

"Kaelyn Nicole Scott get the pout off your face now."

"I soweey."

"Now babe go let daddy dress you." Brooke said putting the naked two-year-old on the ground, "Now go."

"Mommy basketball!" Chris said point to the basketball on his long sleeve shirt.

"Yes it is one. Chris go make sure Keegen and Cami are actually getting dressed."

"Ok. Mommy."

"Kae come on mommy said to put this on." Nathan begged holding the shirt in his hands. He got the pants on her but she refuses to put the shirt on.

"Princess one!" Demanded Kaelyn.

"Kaelyn that's dirty. Now put this one on."

"Princess?"

"No not today."

"Pink?"

"Yes it's pink Kaelyn. Now put it on."

"Fine."

* * *

"_Brooke you better have a good reason to be calling here at 7:30?"_

"Well Jakey is Hales around?"

"_Hales tell Brooke she's not allowed to call here until 12." Jake laughed passing the phone to his wife._

"_Hey Brookie what's up?"_

"Hales is Randi there?"

"_I don't know she should be." _

"Can you check please? Cause Callie went to see him and we don't know how she's getting there."

"_Ok." Haley said getting out of bed, "Well I guess she is with her." _

"Oh god. Hales this is bad."

"_Brooke just breath. Go look for them and call us back." Haley said._

"Ok." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Where are you guys going?"

"Somewhere now get in the car."

"Can't I stay home?"

"Camellia car now." Nathan said grabbing Chris and Kaelyn off the stools at the counter island who where eating their dried life cereal.

"Juicy!" Kaelyn smiled drinking a sip of her apple juice from her pink princess sippy-cup.

"I see that babe." Brooke laughed as the drove down the street to Karen's.

"I'll bring them in. You see if Cal has her cell phone."

"Come on Callie for once answer your cell phone." Brooke said after she dialed the number

* * *

"Cal I think your phone is ringing." Randi said stating the obvious.

"I know but it's my mom and I really don't want to talk to her." Callie answered looking out the window.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into drive four hours Callie."

"You know you love me Randi?"

"I'll give you that much." Randi laughed.

"How much longer do you think?"

"Maybe five to ten minutes." Randi answered, "You getting nervous."

"Big time. I don't really remember him. It's been twelve years."

"Just be your self and hope to God your parents aren't going to kill us."

"Haha."

"I'll tell them you forced me too."

"How did you get out with out Jenny knowing?"

"Um lets just say she had a little to much to drink last night." Randi laughed at her eighteen year-old sister.

"That's Jenny for ya."

* * *

"Any answer?"

"Nope. Nate I don't think she wants us to know." Brooke cried.

"Shh. Brooke. You have to calm down. We'll find her."

"But why would she want to see him after everything he did to them?"

"It's kind of her right to go see her dad Brooke."

"Nate he's a monster who killed his own son. He has no right to see her."

* * *

"Scott you got a visitor!" the officer said as Lucas walked to the door so they could put the handcuffs on.

"Who?" Lucas asked he only had one visitor once a week and that was Karen. She came every Monday but today was Saturday.

"Two teenage girls. I think one of there names was Callie?"

"Oh god." Lucas thought. There was no way that Brooke let her come here.

"Hey dad." Callie smiled through the glass that was separating Callie from her dad.

"Callie what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Maybe try and figure out why you did all those bad things to us."

"I was in a bad time in my life Cal. I lost my job, turned to alcohol. It was a bad time."

"Miranda Karen where is she?" Brooke demanded when they got to the prison.

"She's in with him. Don't hate me. She talked me into it!" Randi said.

"Go home. Your moms pretty mad."

"Man!" Randi said walking out.

"Scott! You got another visitor."

"Callie Abigail Scott!"

"Hi mom."

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas smirked.

* * *

_Hehe. I'm evil for ending it this but its what i planed._

_thanks for reading._

-denver


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. _

_Hey everyone so sorry for the lack of updates. I felt bad about it so right now even if I feel like shit I'm going to write you all a chapter. So don't mind me if it's bad cause right now the room is spinning. Enjoy everyone. So there really isn't any drama from this chapter but what I have planed in my mind is going to be all drama filled. So this one is just like a filler chapter. Keep a look out for the next chapter sometime this week or next but not this weekend cause I have a dance competition all weekend. It's fun but boring waiting there._

_Things To Know: Callie Abigail Scott- 16, Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, Keegen Rose Scott- 5, Christopher James Scott- 3, Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2_

* * *

**Stop The World**

**Chapter Three **

"_Miranda Karen where is she?" Brooke demanded when they got to the prison._

"_She's in with him. Don't hate me. She talked me into it!" Randi said._

"_Go home. Your moms pretty mad."_

"_Man!" Randi said walking out._

"_Scott! You got another visitor."_

"_Callie Abigail Scott!"_

"_Hi mom."_

"_Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas smirked._

"No don't you dare call me that ass hole." Brooke yelled as her face turned bright red. "Callie go out there."

"But."

"Callie Abigail Scott go now!"

"Fine. I'm walking home."

"Oh no your not." Brooke yelled grabbing Callie's wrist before she could walk away. "Nate is waiting for you outside."

"Wow Brooke do you like sleep with my whole family? First it's me and now you go to my brother. That's sad whore." Lucas smirked.

"At least I didn't kill my own son and almost my daughter." Brooke shot back, "Callie is a walking miracle Lucas. The doctor said she wouldn't survive but look at her she still here unlike my baby boy who you had to take away. Why Luke why did you have to take him away? That's all I need to know so I can get back to my life and laugh as you sit here in rot in hell. Do you know you are actually turning right into him Luke your becoming your dad."

"Cause you took them away from me. I was trying hard Brooke."

"You where trying? Luke you beat me up so bad. I had bruises all over my body from you being drunk. Now all you can say is that you where trying. The bull shit and you know it!"

"What else do you want me too say that I was a no-life? I lost my job and everything. I had to turn to something and alcohol was always there."

"You had Callie, Keith and me. Your mom and brother but still you just didn't get it Luke. And I'm done with you. So don't you dare ever go see my kids. They are mine not yours." Brooke said leaving the visitation room. "Callie Abigail Scott you are in deep trouble."

"Come on mom I have a right to know him. After all he is my dad."

"No you had no right. You just left in the beginning of the morning. Everyone was scared shitless cause we didn't know where you went Cal."

"To bad. He is my dad."

"Cal don't you dare talk to your mom like that." Nathan said budding in. He knew better not too when Callie and Brooke got in a fight but he couldn't let a sixteen-year-old hurt Brooke like that. Of course Callie did have some anger issues but really if you think about it what Scott doesn't?

"Then why don't you stop telling me what to do?" Callie stomped going into the car.

"Callie Abigail Scott!" Nathan said. He was really getting tired of her attitude and as he could tell so was Brooke.

"What?"

"Call just loose the attitude." Brooke said. "You are driving everyone insane."

"Or am I just ruining our little perfect family." Callie rolled her eyes climbing to the back of the car.

"Oh god. I knew this would come out at least once in her teenage years." Brooke said as Nathan squeezed her hand. "Nate things have to get better. They have too. I can't deal with her anymore."

"Trust me Brooke things will. Maybe if you two talk with out yelling or ripping each others heads off we could find out what really is bothering her." Nathan whispered kissing Brooke's hand.

"Mommy!" Keegen yelled running out of grandma Karen's house as soon as the car pulled up.

"Hey Keeg." Brooke smiled. Keegan looked just like Nathan and had an attitude to match his perfectly if she didn't get her way. Her raven colored curly hair was put up in two 'piggy tales' as she called them. Keegan's ice blue eyes sparkled in the early afternoon sun and the one thing she did get from Brooke, her dimpled smiled that could melt anyone's heart.

"We made cookies and grandma let us eat the dough."

"Really?" Brooke smiled. Sugar….great just what they don't need, but I guess that's why they always want to go to grandma's house.

"Yep we made tons and tons. Come on mommy we icing them." Keegan said pulling Brooke into the house as Nathan just smiled walking behind them and Callie walking as slowly as she could.

"Daddy!" Chris yelled covered in flower running right to Nathan.

"Hey my flower son." Nathan smiled as he whipped Chris's brown hair getting the flower that was stuck in it.

"We cook."

"I can tell."

"Momma." Kaelyn smiled from her high chair that was position right next to the counter so she could make cookies too.

"Hey bumble bee." Brooke smiled calling Kaelyn by her nickname her and Nathan gave to her a while ago.

"Cookie?" Kaelyn said handing Brooke a big handful of raw dough.

"No that's ok Kae. You can eat it."

"Hey you two." Karen smiled coming back into the room from being in the pantry.

"Hi Mom." Nathan smiled.

"Hi Karen thanks for watching them."

"No problem at all Brooke you know these four are the easiest to watch."

"Where's Cami?" Nathan asked noticing the raven-haired blue-eyed girl wasn't in the room.

"On the computer I think."

"Jeez she is like addicted to the computer now." Brooke said as Kaelyn jumped into her arms.

"Cami?" Nathan said walking into the office at Karen's house.

"Go away!"

"What are you talking about to whom?" Nathan wondered.

"None of your business Dad now leave!"

"Cam say goodbye to everyone we are going home soon." Nathan said leaving the room with Chris still in his arms. "Cami is really addicted to that thing."

"Duh." Callie stated from where she was slumped over on the couch texting someone.

"Cal." Nathan said staring at her.

"Callie?" Keegen said walking over to Callie.

"What twerp?"

"Make cookies with us."

"How about no?"

"Cal go make cookies with them." Brooke said rocking Kaelyn to sleep.

"Momma?"

"Yeah Kae?"

"I tired."

"Ok." Brooke said rubbing the girls little back as she looked at the clock noticing that it was the time Chris and Kaelyn usually take a nap. "Go to sleep Kae. I'll wake you when we get home. Cami who are you talking to?"

"Some of my friends?" the twelve year old said.

"What one?"

"It's probably Jason. Who Cami loves." Callie smirked the famous Scott smirk that everyone in the family has.

"Shut up Callie!"

"Girls get over it." Brooke said sitting on the couch.

"But she invades my privacy."

"Or the fact that I'm best friends with Jason's brother my help." Callie snickered.

"Girls again just drop it." Nathan said sitting right next to Brooke on the couch as soon as he did Chris jumped on his lap. "Chris stop jumping."

"I like jumping." Chris pouted.

"Christopher." Nathan said.

"Fine." The brunette pouted again.

"You know I don't like that pouting." Brooke smiled. As Nathan always said Brooke should have stayed away from the kids when they are younger because she taught them how to raise an eyebrow and pouting.

"But I want to jump."

"When we get home we'll let you go on the trampoline." Brooke smiled.

"Me too?" Keegen smiled.

"Sure." Brooke smiled. "Just no pushing each other off this time Keegen. Got it?" Last time Brooke let them go on the trampoline Chris got pushed off by Keegen.

"Got it dude."

"Can we go home now? I have to talk to Katie about something."

"What your little kid love?" Callie smirked.

"Cal just be nice or you are grounded."

"I stay in my room always so it really wouldn't matter if I'm grounded." Callie stated.

"Ok. Let's go." Nathan said throwing Chris over his shoulder causing the little boy to burst in to laughter.

"Bye Karen."

"Bye Brooke. Bye kids."

"Mommy trampoline!" Chris said pulling Brooke bye the hand as soon as they got home.

"Ok, ok. Chris stop pulling me." Brooke said.

"Daddy?" Camellia asked. As soon as she said this Nathan knew she wanted something.

"Yes Cami, what do you want?"

"Can I get a cell phone, please?"

"Cami we went over this before. You are not getting one till you turn thirteen."

"But that's in like two months."

"So be patient and wait."

"Callie why don't you stay out side with everyone?"

"Cause I hate this family?"

"Just stay out here Callie." Brooke stated taking a seat on the table and chairs with a sleeping Kaelyn in her arms.

"How about no?"

"Fine go lock your self in your room like always." Brooke said sadly. She really is missing her little girl. Brooke wonders what ever happened to the girl she raised cause right now Callie is not asking like her normal self.

* * *

_I want to thank: hoeoverbros, moonman, TVCrazed, Brooke6404, naley4ever323, and onetreehillgirl066. Thanks everyone for reading this. I hoped you liked it._

_-Denver._

_PS: Okay who else is pissed off about the charity basketball game? I for one am. I was going to go this year I actually talked my dad into taking me but no they had to be solid out in less then two minutes. What the hell is wrong with that? So as I can tell I'm pretty pissed off. Hehe. Now I have to go to some car thing with my dad. How boring? So I'm done ranting. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. _

_Things To Know: Callie Abigail Scott- 16, Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, Keegen Rose Scott- 5, Christopher James Scott- 3, Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2_

* * *

**Stop The World **

**Chapter Four: Hold On**

"_Just stay out here Callie." Brooke stated taking a seat on the table and chairs with a sleeping Kaelyn in her arms._

"_How about no?" _

"_Fine go lock your self in your room like always." Brooke said sadly. She really is missing her little girl. Brooke wonders what ever happened to the girl she raised cause right now Callie is not asking like her normal self._

"Brooke?" Nathan asked. Nathan deep down knew that Brooke was hurting like crazy from that teenager, things had to change soon for Callie or Nathan would do some thing about it.

"What?" Brooke yelled.

"Calm down Brooke." Nathan said walking over to where she was sitting in a chair near the trampoline. "We'll figure it out soon ok?"

"Mommy watch this." Keegen said doing a flip on the trampoline.

"Awesome Keeg." Brooke smiled.

"Momma up." The little girl standing at Brooke's legs said raising her hands up.

"Jump Kae." Brooke said lifting the girl to her lap. "Where's Cami?"

"She went inside." Nathan said.

"Oh."

"What the hell are you doing Callie?" Camellia said as she walked past the bathroom where Callie was sitting with her head hanging over the toilet.

"Nothing that involves you got it?"

"Cal you have to tell mom."

"I don't have to do anything Cami. I just don't feel good ok?"

"Fine." The sister said.

"Callie?" Brooke asked from the kitchen when Callie walked down the stairs.

"What?" The teen said sitting down on the couch in the family room.

"You have to eat something." Brooke said calmly trying to have a least one conversation with out fighting.

"I'm not hungry mom."

"Please Cal? You had no breakfast, no lunch and now you don't want dinner? That's not right." Brooke said putting the chicken that was for dinner into the oven.

"Mommy!" Pouted Keegen running into the kitchen from the back door that led to the backyard.

"Yeah Keeg?"

"Can I go to Claudia's?" Keegen said. Claudia was Haley and Jake's youngest daughter out of the four daughters they have- Jenny, Miranda "Randi", Jamie and Claudia.

"Not today babe. Maybe tomorrow."

"But."

"Keeg please not right now." Brooke begged. She was going insane enough trying to figure out what was wrong with Callie that she really didn't want to concentrate on a five-year-old pouting around the house. "Callie come set the table, it's your turn."

"Please don't make me."

"Cal just do it."

"Fine."

"Momma!" Chris yelled running into the house the same way Keegen did moments ago.

"Yea buddy?"

"Daddy said I have to go to time out." Chris pouted.

"What did you do now Chris?" Brooke asked by the looks of things Chris is going to be acting just like his father by the time he gets into high school.

"Pushed Kaelyn cause she was being a ball hog."

"Christopher!"

"She wouldn't give me the ball."

"Where's your dad?"

"Daddy's outside."

"Playing basketball?"

"Yep."

"Chris go get into time out." Brooke said pointing to the corner of the kitchen that had the time out rug in it.

"Oh man."

"Hey you two." Brooke smiled at the sight of her husband and youngest daughter playing basketball- something that was well loved in the Scott household.

"Momma!" Kaelyn smiled running over to Brooke and jumping right into her arms.

"Hey my wild child." Brooke smiled. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We are playing bally."

"I can see that."

"Sorry to break up the picture perfect family but Mom the ovens smoking." Callie said.

"Crap. Cal get the chicken out of the oven, please?" Brooke asked. She wanted to talk to

"Yeah, whatever." Callie said walking back into the house.

"Callie wait for me!" Kaelyn yelled running after her older sister.

"Kae be careful." Brooke yelled after her.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with Callie?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. She won't talk to me." Brooke cried.

"Babe calm down."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Mommy!" Camellia yelled running into Brooke's hospital room._

"_Hey my girly-girl." Brooke smiled as Cami jumped onto the bed. "Where's your sister?" _

"_She coming. Her and daddy walking really slow." _

"_Hey mom." Callie smiled walking into the room. Brooke knew when she became pregnant for the second time with her and Nate's second daughter Callie was not happy at all; let's just say they didn't talk for like a week._

"_Hey Cal." _

"_Mommy. Daddy said I'm a big sister now!" A very excited five-year-old smiled a goofy smile._

"_Yep you are Cam." Brooke smiled._

"_Come on Cam. Let's go see her." Nathan smiled lifting the girl into his arms. "Cal you want to come?" _

"_No." Callie answered immediately._

"_Come on Callie." Begged Camellia._

"_No. She's not my sister and either are you!" _

"_Callie Abigail Scott!" Brooke demanded._

"_What?" _

"_Come on Cam let's leave mommy and Callie to talk." Nathan said walking out of the room._

"_Come here my Callie Wallie." Brooke said calling her oldest daughter by a very old nickname. "Babe tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I want things to go back to before Cami was even born and Keith was here." Callie cried._

"_Cal."_

"_Mom you are already forgetting about me."_

"_Callie that was one time."_

"_You forgot to pick me up at school. I had to walk home in the rain."_

"_I told you I was sorry, but Camellia was sick."_

"_See she does come first." _

"_Callie. You all come the same, but you are my special girl. Trust me if you are thinking I'm trying to replace you and Keith that is ridicules."_

"_But it is true." _

"_Cal. Look at me." Brooke said looking at the crying girl in her arms. "I could never replace you or Keith even if I tried. Is that what got you so angry at the world lately?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Babe I love you to much to replace you."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Brooke I know you probably know what is wrong. Tell me B."

"She's probably hating me for replacing her and Keith."

"Brooke."

"No. Nate it is true."

"Brooke you are not trying to replace her and she knows it. Callie's just going through normal teenage years."

"You are probably true."

"Girls get down here dinner!" Nathan yelled later that night. "Cami and Callie lets go!"

"I'm coming." Both sisters said at the same time which freaked them both out.

"What the hell happened to your wrist?" Brooke said noticing the scars all around Callie's wrists.

"_Stupid." Callie thought to herself. "Why didn't I change my shirt?"_

"Callie what the hell happened?"

"Nothing ok?" Callie faked a smile. "I just scratched myself by accident."

"If that's what you say." Brooke said knowing there was something else to that story. She'll talk to Callie later about it.

"Mommy?" Chris asked from his booster seat that was right next to Nathan.

"Yea Chris?"

"Can we have ice cream tonight?" Chris said with a smile that melted Brooke's heart every time.

"I don't know Buddy. Why don't we start eating dinner first?"

"Keegen and Callie you have to eat." Nathan said.

"I'm not hungry." Callie answered.

"I don't like chicken." Keegen said with a pout as she pushed her plate away from in front of her.

"Since when?" Nathan laughed.

"Since Cami said they kill poor chickies."

"Camellia Keilee Scott!" Brooke yelled.

"It's pretty funny." Cami laughed.

"Mommy stop eating poor chickies."

"Keegan, babe. It's ok to eat the chickies."

"You killed chickies mommy."

"Keegen the chicken was already dead. If you don't eat it then no dessert." Brooke said as the five-year-old dug right into eating her dinner. "Slow down Keeg."

"But I gots to finish."

"You will." Nathan laughed.

"Chickie." Kaelyn smiled.

"Eat it Kaelyn.

"Yummy."

"Chris and Kaelyn bath time. Keegen go take a shower in your bathroom." Brooke said after the had ice cream, Chris's choice for dessert.

"Bubbles?" Kaelyn smiled.

"Sure we'll put bubbles." Brooke said picking up Kaelyn out of her highchair. "Let's go Mr. Sticky Fingers."

"Mommy Callie won't get out of the bathroom!"

"Nate can you deal with her I really don't want to start another fight with Callie?"

"Sure. Cami you're on dishes duty tonight."

"Dad please no." Camellia complained.

"Camellia you're doing the dishes."

"Why do I always get stuck doing the dishes?" Cami said.

"Callie get out of the bathroom!" Nathan yelled.

"Naked girl get over here." Brooke yelled running after the two-year-old who was dripping in water and bubbles.

"No!"

"Kaelyn go take a bath or no more bubbles ever again."

"No bubbles?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Pouted Kaelyn as she jumped into Brooke's arms.

"Callie come on get out of the bathroom." Nathan said banging on the bathroom door again. "Callie lets go!"

"Dad my door to the bathroom is open." Cami said walking up the stairs.

"Ok. Keeg go use that door, ok?"

"Yep." Keegen said skipping away. "Daddy! Callie sleeping on the floor!"

"Shit!" Nathan yelled running into the girl's bathroom. "Brooke get in here!"

**XXXXXXX**

_Hey party people! I really don't know what's with me and ending each chapter of this story like this, but I guess it just happens like that sometimes or most of the times._

_I want to thank:__ Brooke6404, othgirl2010, OneTreeHill0983, hoeoverbros and TVCrazed_. _Mostly I want to thank __**moonman**__ for her long reviews and for keeping me motivated. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. _

_Things To Know: Callie Abigail Scott- 16, Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, Keegen Rose Scott- 5, Christopher James Scott- 3, Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2_

**Stop The World**

**Chapter 5: Sunshine In The Darkness**

"_Dad my door to the bathroom is open." Cami said walking up the stairs._

"_Ok. Keeg go use that door, ok?"_

"_Yep." Keegen said skipping away. "Daddy! Callie sleeping on the floor!"_

"_Shit!" Nathan yelled running into the girl's bathroom. "Brooke get in here!"_

"Cami come watch Chris and Kaelyn please?" Brooke yelled, the last time she left Chris and Kaelyn in the bathtub alone with bubbles the whole bathroom was covered in bubbles- they thought it was funny but to Brooke it was just another mess she had to clean up that day.

"I'm coming."

"Brooke come on." Nathan yelled. "Cami you're in charge got it?"

"Ok."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know Brooke but we have to get Callie to the hospital."

"God please let her be ok." Brooke cried. She lost her oldest son already and now she was about to loose her oldest daughter, it can't be happening.

"She'll be fine Brooke. Think positive."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Doctor Kendal stated.

"How's Callie please tell me she's alright?"

"Well Callie is hanging on. It seems she passed out from starving herself."

"Oh god. I told her to eat Nate she's wouldn't listen to me." Brooke cried.

"Brooke don't blame yourself for what Callie did to herself. It was Callie's choice." Nathan said hugging Brooke.

"But I let her."

"You didn't know B. No one did. What do you mean hanging on?"

"Well it seems while we were trying to wake her up she went into a coma. There is more though." Dr. Kendal sadly said.

"More?"

"Yes, we found some scars, new and old, on her writs. Do you know anything about that?"

"Anything else?" Brooke said barely holding it together. Her world was falling apart just like twelve years before.

"No. Not right now, but we do have to do some more tests." Dr. Kendal said.

"Can we see her?" Brooke asked.

"Sure room 103." Dr. Kendal smiled.

"Come on Brooke go see her. I'll call my mom and see if she could watch the kids." Nathan said kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Okay. Nate what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Callie will Babe. It just will take time. When ever she is ready she'll be back."

"Oh god Callie what did you do to yourself?" Brooke cried looking at her daughter just lying there.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked knocking on his step daughter/niece's hospital room.

"Nate how could I have not noticed anything?"

"She didn't want us to notice Brooke." Nathan said, "She just kept everything bottled up."

"Call Haley and Jake see if they could bring Randi down. She'll know something."

"Got it." Nathan said.

"Daddy!" Keegen smiled running over to Nathan.

"Hey Keeg."

"Grandma said Callie's hurt."

"Well that's true Keeg."

"We made her cards." Keegen smiled proudly as Karen and Cami walked up the them with Chris and Kaelyn in their arms.

"Daddy look!" Kaelyn smiled shoving a card in Nathan's face.

"It's pretty Kae. I think Callie's going to love it."

"Where's mommy?" Chris asked.

"Go inside their guys ok?" Nathan said pointing to the door he came out of before.

"Nate she'll be alright." Karen said.

"Mom last time it was luck but this time I don't know."

"She'll fight just like that time."

"Let's hope so I don't think Brooke could take any more pain before she explodes."

**Two Day's later**

"Nathan she's not changing." Brooke cried. She hasn't left her daughter's bedside yet. Nathan's been trying to at least so she could eat but nothing worked.

"Brooke you have to give her time. Callie will wake up when she wants to."

"But I need her here." Cried Brooke for the millionth time.

"We all do Brooke, but right now the kids miss you like crazy."

"I miss them too but I need her." Brooke said grabbing her hand.

"Ok, but you are coming with me for a cup of coffee."

"No Nathan I need to stay her until she wakes up."

"Brooke. The kids are here with my mom. Just come say hello to them."

"Tell them to come in here. What if she wakes up with out me here?"

"Fine." Nathan said giving up hope. "Come here you guys mommy wants to see you."

"Daddy does mommy not love us like she loves Callie?" Keegen said with tears in her eyes. That just broke Nathan's heart.

"No way Keeg. Don't even think that."

"But why is she always here?"

"Guys she's just waiting for Callie to wake up."

"I want mommy." Kaelyn said running into Callie's room, right into her mother's arms.

"Hey my baby girl." Brooke smiled.

"Come home mommy."

"Babe I can't leave until Callie wakes up."

"But I miss yous."

"Trust me Kae I miss all of you too."

"Mom?" Callie said opening her eyes.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces.  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here.  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say, it's all right._

**XXXXXX**

_Hey peeps. Here's another update. I'm going to leave you guys hanging till next week. I'm going to be extremely busy this week to update this story so I found time now to do so. Hope you like it._

_Now my shout outs time_: _othgirl2010, hoeoverbros, Brooke6404, naley4ever323, and TVCrazed_. _Thanks for reviewing. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. The chapter song is called You're So Real by Matchbox Twenty._

_Things To Know: Callie Abigail Scott- 16, Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, Keegen Rose Scott- 5, Christopher James Scott- 3, Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2_

_So again I have to thank some people for this story. _**_Bethany _**_and _**_Ashley (Lisa) _**_for making me get threw my writers block, _**_Megan, Katie, Kayte, Susie _**_and _**_Natalie _**_for putting up with my breakdowns here and there. _**_Manda_**_ for her amazingly long reviews that make me want to start writing the next chapter._

_Now on to review thank yous: __Brooke6404, OneTreeHill0983, naleyalways4eva, hoeoverbros, naley4ever323 and TVCrazed_

**Stop The World**

**Chapter 6: You're So Real**

"_Come home mommy." _

"_Babe I can't leave until Callie wakes up."_

"_But I miss yous." _

"_Trust me Kae I miss all of you too." _

"_Mom?" Callie said opening her eyes._

"Oh Callie." Brooke said squeezing her daughter as tight as she could.

"I need air."

"What the hell where you thinking Cal?" Brooke screamed.

"Umm." Callie smirked.

"Daddy!" Kaelyn smiled as her dad walked into the room. "Callie's up!"

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yepp. Mommy yelling at her." Kaelyn smiled her goofy two-year-old smile.

"Cal again what the hell where you thinking? Starving yourself and then cutting your wrists?" Brooke asked.

"I was mad I need to take it out some how."

"By trying to kill yourself babe? What was the logic in that?" Brooke asked. "Cami, Chris and Keegen go outside to your dad for a little bit ok?"

"Okay mommy." Keegen said grabbing Chris's and Cami's hand and pulling them out the door.

"What the hell made you do this Cal? The Callie I know wouldn't do this."

"You don't know me too well then."

"Cal be nice to your mom." Nathan said walking into the room. He hated seeing his wife in pain, and his step-daughter/niece or what ever she was hurting.

"I am. She's just being mean."

"Callie Abigail Scott." Nathan heard Brooke yell as he looked back and forth at the two broken people -he loved dearly, might I add- yelling at each other. "I am not being mean. I just want to know what in the world is going on with you? I'm a mother, I'm allowed to ask these things."

"We sometimes I wish I was dead like Keith too." Callie yelled turning on her side so her back is facing Brooke. "Happy now?"

"Callie." Brooke cried.

"Go away!"

"Brooke let me talk to her okay?" Nathan whispered into his wife's ear as he tried to confort her.

"Sure." Brooke said whipping the tears that where staining her cheeks.

"Cal talk to me." Nathan said.

"Uncle Nate I want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone."

"Well I do."

"To bad Callie. You're not going to be alone." Nathan said sitting down in the chair Brooke was previously occupying.

"I hate everyone so much!"

"Why Cal? Why is it that you hate everyone? Why is it that your mom just wanted to talk to you and you made her cry instead?"

"I don't know why ok?"

"Oh yes you do Callie and I'm not leaving until you tell me why?"

"Then you're going to be sitting there for a long time." Callie said rolling her eyes, in all 'Davis' fashion.

"Then so be it Cal. I'll stay here as long as I need to, to get you to talk to at least one of us."

"I don't want anyone here, ok? I know I messed up but what teen isn't."

"Callie normal teenagers talk about it instead of trying to kill themselves."

"Yeah right Dad."

"Cal what's really going on, that's all we want to know so we can help you out."

"Did you ever think that I don't want your or anyone's help?"

"Everybody wants help Cal."

"I don't want it. I wish everyone would just leave me the hell alone!" Callie screamed and cried at the same time. "I want mommy."

"Okay." Nathan said getting up. "Brooke she wants you."

"Callie Wallie?" Brooke said walking into her oldest daughters hospital room.

"Mommy I was so scared." Callie said breaking down into her mother's arms. "I just wanted your attention."

"Babe you always had my attention."

"No I didn't. You were so wrapped up in Cami, Keegen, Chris, and Kaelyn."

"Callie I'm never wrapped up in them to notice you."

"Yeah right." Callie said rolling out of her mother's arms.

"Cal." Brooke said she just wanted her normal little girl back, but she's not a little girl anymore.

"I told you wants wrong, now you can leave."

"Ok. Call us if you need anything. We'll be outside."

"I won't." Callie answered as Brooke smiled at her and walked out of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" The doctor said walking over to them.

"Yes?" Nathan said.

"We did some test and it seems the passing out wasn't from not only eating."

"What else?"

"It seems like Callie also has Leukemia."

_But when the sun starts sinking  
On your beautiful soul  
Make you cry, cry baby  
Don't you know it's all right  
Sometimes  
You just got to show how you feel  
Cuz that's you baby  
Yeah, you're so real_


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised.

Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. The chapter song is called

Things To Know: Callie Abigail Scott- 16, Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, Keegen Rose Scott- 5, Christopher James Scott- 3, Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2

So again I have to thank some people for this story, **Megan, Katie, Kayte, Susie, Ash-Face **and **Natalie **for putting up with my breakdowns here and there.

Okay, so this chapter is short I know but it's the best I can do right now. My first final is Thursday and the rest don't start to next Thursday so I'll try to update the best I can since I'm busy from the day school ends to the day it begins. This weekend I'll be really busy cause my sis graduates on Saturday, but we have a graduation mass thingy for her on Friday. Plus on Sunday we are having a party. So I'll try.

**Stop The World**

**Chapter Seven: Those Eight Letters**

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" The doctor said walking over to them. _

"_Yes?" Nathan said._

"_We did some test and it seems the passing out wasn't from not only eating."_

"_What else?" _

"_It seems like Callie also has Leukemia." _

"Wait what?" Brooke yelled.

"We want to do some more tests first just to make sure."

"Cancer?"

"That's what we think it is."

"You think? You're telling me that my daughter has cancer but you don't know?" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke we are doing more test just to see if it's true." The doctor said.

"Why so you can ruin a teenagers life?"

"Brooke calm down." Nathan said rubbing Brooke's back as he pulled her into a hug.

"How Nate? Callie could be dieing and you are telling me to calm the fuck down?" Brooke yelled.

"Mrs. Scott we are going to get an oncologist down here to look at the results of the new tests we are doing now, and he will be able to answer more of your questions." The Doctor said standing up. "I'll make sure the oncologist gets here as soon as the results come in."

"Nate this can't be happening. Not to Callie. She's been through enough in her life already now cancer."

"I know Brooke but we need to stay strong for Cal, okay?" Nathan said kissing the top of Brooke hair.

"Okay but can we not tell her until we know for sure?"

"If you want to Brooke." Nathan said supporting his wife.

"Mom what's going on?" Cami asked walking up with Keegen, Kaelyn, Chris and Karen.

"Just some stuff with Cal, nothing to worry you Cami." Brooke smiled getting a cold stare from Nathan. "Don't start Nate."

"Mommy!" Chris and Kaelyn yelled.

"Oh my babies." Brooke laughed taking Chris and Kaelyn into her arms.

"We missed yous momma." Kaelyn smiled her cute dimpled smile.

"Kae I missed you too."

**XXXXXX**

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Doctor Rines said walking into Callie's room.

"Yes?" Nathan said in a whisper. Some how Chris, Callie and Kaelyn fell asleep on Callie's bed. Cami and Keegen on the other hand was with Karen making some food for the family so they wouldn't have to eat the gross hospital food that they have been eating for the past three days.

"It seems like the Leukemia is still new to her body so we have a better chance of getting rid of it in her body." The doctor smiled.

"That's good right?" Brooke asked.

"Very good. We need to start treatment as soon as possible though."

"How soon is that?"

"Maybe tomorrow or today if you would like?"

"Can we discuss it with Callie first?" Brooke asked.

"Sure."

**XXXXX**

"You talk to Cal I'll keep these two sleeping." Nathan smiled lifting Chris and Kaelyn into his arms.

"Callie?" Brooke asked.

"Mom I can tell something is going on. Just spill it." Callie smirked.

"Babe your sick."

"Mom I'm sixteen. Telling me I'm sick when I know I'm not cause I feel just fine isn't going to cut it."

"Callie its cancer."

"Cancer?" Callie cried.

"Yeah baby. Leukemia baby. They want to start treatment today." Brooke cried along with Callie.

"So I'm basically going to die?"

"Not if they have anything to do with it Cal. The doctor wants to start treatment now." Brooke faked a smile. "They say it's a great chance you'll beat this Callie."

"I don't want it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Twelve years have come and gone since she has seen him, but yet some times the bruise still feel there. Brathan. Sequel to Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised._

_Disclaimer: I only own the kids. It makes me sad. The story is named from a song by The Goo-Goo Dolls. The chapter song is called_

_Things To Know: Callie Abigail Scott- 16, Camellia Keilee Scott- 12, Keegen Rose Scott- 5, Christopher James Scott- 3, Kaelyn Nicole Scott- 2_

_So again I have to thank some people for this story, **Megan, Katie, Kayte, Susie, Ash-Face **and **Natalie **for putting up with my breakdowns here and there._

_Okay so now it's time for my thank yous: Brooke6404, naley4ever323, CSIVegasChick14, and TVCrazed for reviewing. Now Enjoy._

**Okay so I have to say. Next chapter is the last one. It's sad. So enjoy this now.**

**Stop The World **

**Chapter Eight- C'este La Vie**

"_Cancer?" Callie cried._

"_Yeah baby. Leukemia baby. They want to start treatment today." Brooke cried along with Callie._

"_So I'm basically going to die?" _

"_Not if they have anything to do with it Cal. The doctor wants to start treatment now." Brooke faked a smile. "They say it's a great chance you'll beat this Callie."_

"_I don't want it!"_

"Callie you have to get the treatment." Brooke pleaded.

"I don't want it mom. I don't want to go threw the whole thing so they can just say it didn't work. I'm not doing it."

"Cal please just let them do it. With out it you will die."

"Maybe I want to Mom. It's better then being here."

"Callie Abigail Scott I don't want you to ever think like that."

"It's how I feel mom. It's was my time when Keith died- but I didn't die. Now it's my time again and this time I actually sort-of glad."

"How can you be glad that you are dieing Honey? You shouldn't be thinking that. "

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Cal I'm going to make you get the treatment."

"You can't make me do anything mom. It's my life! Not yours, not anybody's but mine!"

"Your sixteen. You can't control your life until you are out of the house and paying your own bills Callie."

"Well I don't want to go threw that mom. Can't you just understand that? I don't want to go through the pain. I'm fine the way I am."

"Callie I'm not going to let you die."

"I would've been died already if it wasn't for you."

"Don't you dare make me feel bad for saving your life! I'm your mom, I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to die Cal. I can't do that and I won't do that." Brooke cried getting up and walking away.

"Momma Callie gonna die?" Keegen cried into her father's arms.

"I don't know Keeg." Brooke said looking at Nathan. "Stay with Cami for a little bit okay?"

"I have to watch them?" Camellia said looking up from the People magazine she was reading.

"Yes Camellia." Nathan said staring at his oldest daughter.

"Oh my god." Cami complained. "She's at the hospital trying to get attention like always." She ranted. "I try to ignore it but when this whole family gets so wrapped up in what Callie does it's like we don't even existed mom, and you know it!" Camis said running away down the halls of the hospital.

"Camellia Keilee Scott!" Nathan yelled after her.

"Nate, let me go talk to her." Brooke smiled. "You go try to talk to Callie, take those three with you."

"Momma me come?" Kaelyn said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time Kae. I have to talk to Cami alone."

"You always talk to them alone."

"You'll find out one day baby girl." Brooke smiled kissing the top of the two-year-olds head.

"Fine." Kaelyn pouted.

"See B, you taught a bad thing to them. All of them." Nathan smiled.

"They would have had picked it up sometime Nate." Brooke smiled walking the way Cami did moments before.

"Cam?" Brooke asked walking over to the bench outside.

"Go away."

"Cami what's wrong?"

"I just want things to go back to normal."

"Things aren't normal in this family Baby." Brooke said putting a smile on her face.

"They should be like everyone else family."

"Come on girly let's get back inside." Brooke said pulling her coat closer to her body.

"Fine. I'm cold." Pouted Camellia as she walked back inside.

"Cal what are you doing to your mom?" Nathan asked knocking on the door as he walked into his stepdaughter's room.

"I want everything normal Uncle Nate." Callie said Breaking down. She needed to stop keeping everything bottled up in her- to show some emotions for once, before it's too late.

"Callie Wallie." Nathan let out a little laugh. "Everything will be normal if we can get you back to normal."

"I think it's better to be not in this family anymore."

"Cal?" Brooke asked knocking on the door and walked in.

"Mom." Callie said rolling her eyes. "I want to be alone right now, I'm tired."

"Okay babe." Brooke said kissing her forehead before grabbing Nathan's hand as they walked out. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Brooke asked.

"Bye to everyone." Callie said slowly taking the knife that was left with the food Karen had brought over for them to her wrist before moving it back slowly against her skin where the previous scares where healing.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay so I was thinking about what to do for this chapter. While thinking this I thought the way I ended it was the best I could. I tried writing the next chapter but it sucked, so last chapter was the ending of Stop The World.**

**I want to say some thank yous: TVCrazed, WaRnErFaN1, Brooke6404, naley4ever323, and hoeoverbros for reviewing.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note Number Two!**

So I've been thinking a lot with this story and how I ended it. This is what came out of it, a sequel to Stop The World. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's CD My December, and there is this song on it called Haunted. The main thing that got the idea stuck in my head is this:

_In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
_

Mostly I just want to know what you think if I should write a sequel? It will only be about five chapters or so, but it keeps getting stuck in my head. Please tell me what you think, it will mean a lot.


End file.
